how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Featured Video
Discuss the current and past "Featured Videos". Also you can post your suggestion for the next Featured Video here. Current Video I realised the video hasn't changed in a while, so now with HIMYM ending, I put up an awesome video from CBS. LegenDove (talk) 08:33, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Past Videos How I Met Your Mother - Season 7 Ultimate Look Back Season 8 is just around a corner, so I though that we should have a look at what happened in Season 7. Babar Suhail 17:33, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Ducky Tie (Deleted Scene) So, what do you guys think about it? Hilarious, isn't it? Babar Suhail 22:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC) {C} How I Met Your Mother - Thanks to the 20 Million Fans! HIMYM gets 20 Million likes on facebook, so the cast thanks the fans of the show. I was originally gonna add another video, but CBS launced this video just when I was about to change the video, so I put this one instead Babar Suhail 22:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Awww 20 Million Fans :) Legendary! — PCool 02:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I would ask "Who is The Mother?" well She's "BEEP" (not said on air) Combineguy 22:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) What Really Happened in This video was suggested by Tdi7457. I was gonna put this up last week, but it got delayed because of the 20 million fans video.Babar Suhail 19:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Poor Marshall. In this situation, he's ''the third wheel to Barney and Lily (even though Lily's his wife). Barney Walks Away From Nora This is one of my favorite HIMYM scenes. I really liked Nora, so I was seeing Barney and Nora videos, so I decided to put this one up. Babar Suhail 22:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Barney grabs Robin for a dance Last week I put up a Barney and Nora video, so this week I decided to put up one about Barney and Robin, for all the Barney and Robin shippers. Enjoy. Babar Suhail 10:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Boats Boats Boats!!! Sorry for the break between the videos. I was busy. So anyways, I picked a funnier video this week. Boats Boats Boats!!!Babar Suhail20:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Neat and Discreet Adult Diapers Last week I selected the commercial Becky did, so naturally, this week I selected the commercial Robin did. "Say aahhhhh!" Babar Suhail 20:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) lilysinlabor.com So the Season 7 finale aired yesterday, so I thought I would post the email Ted sent everyone, about Lily being in labor, as the full video was not seen in the episode. Babar Suhail18:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm Gonna Be a Daddy → → → — 'PCool ' 20:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Behind the Scenes of the 100th episode → → → — 'PCool ''' 20:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Video Suggestions Wouldn't it be time to change the video again, the best would be the one from Comic-Con: Sebweber (talk) 12:44, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Funny, yes, but (not calling you a bitch, it's the meme) bitch, please. Tdi7457 02:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Complete season 1-6 bloopers. Tdi7457 01:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Don't you think it is too long. VotW is supposed to be short. ::Wasn't aware there was a time limit.Tdi7457 16:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't really have a time limit, but it's better if they are short. Babar Suhail 21:20, April 6, 2012 :::(UTC) :::Robin tells Barney she's pregnant. Tdi7457 15:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Behind The Scenes Of The 100th Episode BarnabusTheGreat 16:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Now that season 7 is over, thought this would be a great video of week. Tribute to the s7! (Couldn't get a picture, sorry) Tribute to season 7 Suggestion Once it premieres, we should add something from the 200th episode.